Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software defined radio (SDR), specifically a device, system, and method for improving SDR performance.
Description of the Related Art
Software defined radio (SDR) provides the opportunity to develop fully programmable wireless communication systems, effectively supplanting conventional radio technologies, which typically have the lowest communication layers implemented in primarily in fixed, custom hardware circuits. However, SDRs are susceptible to signals generated at image frequencies, which is a problem that does not exist in classical narrowband transceivers.